Two halfs make a whole
by blueorgray1236
Summary: Ten almost eleven years have passed since America has disappearance. At first the president hasn't told anyone that America has disappeared and just told the other nations that America was too busy to come to the meeting but ... you have to read and find out!
1. preloge

**I know this is short but its just a prologue**

* * *

~prologue

Ten almost eleven years have passed since America has disappearance. At first the president hasn't told anyone that America has disappeared and just told the other nations that America was too busy to come to the meeting but as the days go by without the representative of the U.S.A. the countries were getting antsy and so the congress and the president knew that if this information gets out the land would be attacked without America protecting it so they agreed to go into isolation.

When the world learned about that they were shocked and confused. Over the years some counties tried to get in and find America but the borders have been blocked from all foreign people and objects. After a time the other countries give-up and accepted that America is isolation.

This story starts on a farmland where a blue eyed, wheat hair boy around 9 runs for his life from a man in a cloak. Nobody can see what the man looks like but anyone can see that he was pure evil and that the boy is pure good….

* * *

**This a story of a new story.. so please review and tell me what you think**

**Also other notes i was thinking about should Alfred(aka america)lose his memories or should he keep them...**


	2. failed escape

**Ok this is chapter 1 its short for I wrote different versions of chapter 1 and this one is the best!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Running as fast as my little feet take, I look back to find pure evil  
chasing me with frilly dress in hand.  
" why must you run?" A groveling voice said.  
Responding with anger I yelled" I am not a cross dresser pulse I know  
that is not the only thing you want!"  
" are you scared to dress like a girl or are you just scared of me" he  
giggled out.  
Once he said that I stopped in my tracks to punch him but forgot that  
I wasn't as tall as I used to and tripped. When I fell I felt  
protective arms around my waist, and an annoying deep voice saying" got  
you!"  
Trying to struggle out of the firm grip but the more I struggle the  
tighter it got.  
" You know it's no use, America you are mine and mine alone!" He  
whispered knowingly  
I open my mouth to protest but closed it when I saw amused red eyes  
stare at me beneath the black cloak.  
" now America why did you run away today?" He asked with sugar sweat voice.  
Knowing that he only used that voice when he was anger I answered "I  
didn't want to look like a girl"  
He then gave me a stern look and hissed" that is not all"  
Subconsciously I rubbed the back of my head as I try to lie" I don't know  
what you are talking ab..."  
"Don't you dare lie to me" he interrupted with rage. He then slaps my cheek hard.  
After a moment my neighs buckle down and my eyes water as I sobbed out,"  
please I'm sorry I ran away, just please don't heart me again"  
The cloaked man then gently hugged the boy as he said "I am sorry America  
but let my anger take over. Truly forgive me my brother but I was  
worried sick when I found you missing this morning and I freaked out for I imagined all the horrors of the world take you away from the softy of myself"  
He hugged my tightly as he asked again" why did you leave!"  
Knowing that he had the right to know I softly said" brother I saw the  
president outside my window and I want to say hi and maybe go back to  
my duties." After a moment of silent the man picked the boy up and  
carried him like a sack of potatoes.  
" no, America you are not ready to go back to your duties. Remember  
Alfred you don't need to go back, the government is doing fine without  
you, besides who is in charge of whom?" He stated  
Anger took over as I hit his back and said with a pout "But I'm older  
and I'm know better"  
Laughing the man looked at the boy and said "You may be older but who  
is the one who has the Childs body, besides America I am the one who  
doesn't have their brain developing again and having episodes of  
childlike behavior."

With that said I sighed and went limb as exaction took over.

After a moment of silent, the man starts to hum happily to himself.

Annoyed at the constant humming I struggle to get out.

"It's no use to try to escape again" the man of pure evil said.

* * *

**So to clearfy some things yes there is going to be cross dressing with america but it's for his protection that he is doing it.**

**also Alfred is america and he is a child ill explain this later chapters why.**

**so other notes i want to know who you want to meet america frist the president a country or maybe tony?**

**Ps if it's a nation tell me which. please review!**


	3. Meeting,dressing up,and strangers

**K it has been forever but here is another chapter. **

* * *

**~UN meeting, Moscow Russia~**

Glimpses of photos were scattered all over the meeting desks. I whisked up a picture of a young man who is known as America. As my fingers griped the photo tightly I look around the room with a childlike smile. I knew if I didn't smile I would let the other countries know how tormented I am of Little Americas disappearance.

My first thoughts were on how the silent was abounded throughout the room. Knowing that the topic which was America was the reason for the silence and the blank faces of others in the room, I was uncomfortable of this topic for I know that most that may show blank faces, they are in pain and want to forget him.

With my gloves fingers I turned on my microphone and spoke emotionless to the others "prevete for waiting. Now I know how America has lost contact with us all and that throughout the years he paid off all dept. to all countries while in isolation."

As I saw signs of agreement I Smiled more fully as I continued "Da, America has disappeared and no clues or reasons why. I find this a bit suspices for not only is he in isolation but his borders are armed with guards and walls so no one or thing can pass though."

"Why would this concern you?" A British accent says with suspicion.

I eyed England as I answered seriously "I care my dear comrade because I don't want to abandon him. For even though we may have our differences in culture I know that America is just a child and he shouldn't hide from the world. I know he isn't a coward and just by knowing that I have to admit it brings uneasiness to me that he is isn't here."

Once that was said I notice most stiffen some just looked away for they knew if one of the great powers in uneasy it's serious.

"What do you suggest then?" Germany said stiffly.

I looked with glee as everyone looked at me said "I suggest a spy."

As those words were uttered the Whole world knew that I was right.

"But who would be the spy…" a Japanese voice said.

**~ Hetaila - Mansion Somewhere in Pennsylvania, America~**

"Alfie…" a sing-song voice said.

Looking up shyly as I walked into the foyer a blush coated my cheeks for I wore a dress with absolute dread. I wore short red flats, a white summer dress with red and blue colors rimming the edges. My hair lay loosely to my midsection with a plain white headband in it.

A man who you would mistake for America though his skin was very dark from a tan, his eyes a piecing red and black hair wore a normal black suit and fit fancy cowboy hat. He walked with confidence as he walked up to little child and whispered "aren't you a cutie now!"

He then took the young youths hand and said "come let us go out"

**~Hetaila- Washington DC, America, white house~**

"Where are you dear America, I miss you!" a sweet girly voice.

"Amelia what are you doing?" a shy rough voice said.

The girl twirled in a soft seat to look with soft ocean eyes to cold ice blue eyes. Her golden hair covered her head and the boy who just appeared. They looked around 16 but if you look closely you can see ancient knowledge in their depts.

"I just miss him…" she said

The boy hugged her as he whispered "I know!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ok everyone I am back I just got caught up in school. Thank you for reading and supporting this story. **

**Also tell me what you like and don't like and any mistakes. Also I am up for ideas.**

**Also the votes for he should meet first are still up and I hope you vote..**

**Another thing in this chapter I added characters if anyone reviews and get on who they are they will get a sneak peek to the next chapter before its out.**


	4. meeting, possesive, and strangers

**enjoy!**

* * *

**~UN meeting, Moscow Russia~**

…. "But who would be the spy…" a Japanize voice said.

Silence came over everyone as everyone thought over who can get thought the borders and wouldn't get caught.

I raised my gentle hands high as said" I believe I should go"

As heads around all around the world turned to me I shyly tilted my head up so my bangs wouldn't be in the way of my serous dark brown eyes. With my young lips I restated "yes I believe can spy for you"

"And why would we send you of all people," A British man said with anger and in many ways a hidden protectiveness in his voice.

I glared back as I said "because unlike the other nations I can play dumb for the United States has all your profiles while I'm the only person that made sure they didn't know my whole profile."

Once I said that many nations started to argue on if I should go or not. As second past to minutes I stayed emotionless as they argue. I was about to speak again but a loud bang was heard, at once heads turned to an angry Canadian. His bangs covered his eyes but I saw his body shake as he whispered out loud "shut up"

As he stood there I remembered meeting this nice man not realizing that he was hidden in the meetings because America overshadowed him. I learned that though America overshadowed him, he doesn't care all he wants is his little brother America back. I asked how he was older he said that even though his county existed before him he was born first.

With that conversion I respected Canada for who would want to be unnoticed again for a little brother. I then blinked my eyes as I lessen to what he is to say.

"Right now I know you all want to see America for it has been so long, but our fellow friend here wants to go and spy for us and I think it is a good idea." He said to our fellow nations.

After a long silent every nation accepted that I would be the one to go.

"Then its agreed that…."

**~ Hetaila – Driving Somewhere in Pennsylvania, America~**

After me and America left our house I drove while I try to speak to him.

"So Alfie how are you doing" I spoke to him kindly as I glanced over to see him look out the window with a bored expression.

As I drove with more speed he replied "I'm tired you know"

With my hands tighten on the wheel I said "I know you are tired of the charade but you know you should just let me take care of you."

Once that was said I heard soft squeaky sound and as I looked over to him and I saw him start to sob. Cold anger came over me as well as my heart aching for his pain. I hated people crying and of cause my only person I cared for was crying.

With my throat tightly constricting my breathing, I glanced to him with fierce anger and demanded "stop crying"

Alfie then stopped and I saw fear though his eyes. 'Good' I thought 'it's best he fears him so I can protect him'

After a while of dead silence I turned on the radio to fill in the time as it stared to play I noticed it was on the news channel.

"..So with that said I believe we should extend our reach to other nation again" a ruff masculine voice said

"Thank you for your thoughts and I hope you share with others about those thoughts." a feminine voice said "and in other new the president has visits Pennsylvania for unknown reasons…"

Once that was said, I imminently turned it off and with one glance I saw Americas face and I saw a determine look.

Shifting in my seat I thought about the last time I saw that look and how he shoot me during the civil war, but I know he was up to something and I will protect him and I will stop him from making a stupid mistake….

**~Hetaila- Washington DC, America, white house~**

The boy hugged her as he whispered "I know!"

As they hugged each other they heard footsteps coming their way so they disentranced each other and looked up to find a find man coming toward them in a formal black suit.

The girl squalled as she shouted with joy "HEY …"

* * *

**So I am back and Guess what its summer!**

**Also I wrote another chapter for a certain Author and I hope If I post another chapter he/she would post again!**

**In this chapter I made sure you try to guess on who is who and also please vote on who America should meet first before he is revealed to others.**

**please I peg those who can review, review, how am I suppose to know what you my readers want and I do want to get better at writing!**

**Also thank you for all your support and have more happy days of your life.**


	5. ending of a meeting, pain, replacement

_**So here I continue my stories but let me tell you this I have a different writing style now so get ready for big changes! **_

_**also I don't own Hetaila!**_

* * *

**~UN meeting, Moscow Russia~**

"Then its agreed that London will spy on America" I said firmly to everyone.

Once that was said I noticed that Russia was smiling more so then he normally and I was just to put him on the spot to see what he is up to but a tug on my sleeve interrupted me and I glanced to see Italy there.

"Germany please I want pasta" he whined

Sighing I then cleared my thought and said" I think it is a good idea to end this meeting for we are all existed from this information. what do you say Russia can we be done."

"Da that is a great idea.." with that everyone took there stuff and started to leave but before I left I saw Russia look out the window with saddened expression.

* * *

**~ Hetaila –Pennsylvania, America~**

Shifting in my seat I thought about the last time I saw that look and how he shoot me during the civil war, but I know he was up to something and I will protect him and I will stop him from making a stupid mistake again.

Once I parked the car I swiftly opened my door and went around to find my little brother trying to get out but unfortunate for him I child proof the doors so either A he tries to run away, or B he accidentally opens the door and falls out.

With a Smirk creeping onto my face I opened the door and Quickly picked Alfred up before he fell out.

Giggling I said "let us go!"

With my hands i picked him over for a piggy back and to my relief he accepted a ride, for I still remember him trying to hurt me by pulling my hair or choking me but now he seems more relaxed.

Happiness bloomed inside me and so started to sing and to my surprise Alfred started to sing along.

At the end of the song we finally reached our destination and so I reached and gently put him down.

Looking at my other half I knew that once he is back to his real age he will either think of me of overprotective of a cruel being that ever lived the earth, but I do know that I am being cruel to him but I also know that he cant be to attached for he is fighting for what he is , knowing that if he attached to me he would be saddened that once he is back to being America I will be blamed for the predicament and they will believe that I brainwashed him into telling them that I was not my felt though it pains me I must be cruel.

"Umm.." I heard and looking back I saw a worker and he says with kindness. "Your name"...

* * *

**~Hetaila- Washington DC, America, white house~**

The girl squalled as she shouted with joy "HEY MR PREZ."

With a sigh I looked into Ocean blue eyes and responded" Hello Amelia" looking around her to see the boy I said "Hello Andrew"

"hey sir" he said coldly.

"Well do you know why I asked for your presents this fine day?" I asked

Both siblings shook there heads.

Knowing that this will be a long day I just said it " Because we can not find America and because we are thinking about going out of isolation I have to appoint the next best thing and I thought and I know you both should represent America."

"WHat?!" they both screeched at me

"No Questions its already decided that if we ever go out of isolation you will replace America."I sternly said to the teens...

* * *

**So this chapter is done yay I am so happy!**

**anyway thank you!**

**please review and tell me what you think!**

** the last thing is still asking who you think America should meet first?**


End file.
